1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector mounted on a Print Circuit Board (PCB) for retaining an electrical card therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, electrical cards have become widely used in the field of electronic appliances. As such, electrical card connectors are now adapted to connect electrical cards to appliances in which the electrical card connectors are mounted on the PCB of the appliance and retain electrical cards therein, allowing data to be transferred there between.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical card connector is shown, which includes an insulating housing 1, a plurality of conductive terminals 2, and an ejector 3. The insulating housing 1 has a base portion 11, a first side arm 12 and a second side arm 13 extending parallel from two ends of the base portion 11 respectively so as to form a receiving cavity 14 for retaining an electrical card 4.
The conductive terminals 2 are arranged in the base portion 11 of the insulating housing 1. Each of the conductive terminals 2 includes a soldering portion extending from a bottom portion of the insulating housing 1 for connecting electrically with a PCB (not shown), and a contact portion extending through to the receiving cavity 14 for connecting electrically to the electrical card 4 introduced therein.
The ejector includes a slider 31, a spring 32, and a guide rod 33 fixed to the slider 31, in which, the slider 31 can slide forwards and backwards on the insulating housing 1. The insulating housing has a slide groove 34 therein, and one end (not labeled) of the guide rod 33 slides to mate with the slide groove 34. The end of the guide rod 33 has two sliding tracks which slide in the slide groove 34.
When inserting or ejecting, the electrical card 4 is pushed forward so that the electrical card 4 pushes the slider 31. Then the electrical card 4 can be inserted or ejected by making the guide rod 33 slide along the slide groove 34.
However, due to the configuration of the conventional electrical card connector, the slider 31 is likely to shake vertically while sliding along the slide groove 34, thereby the slider 31 cannot engage with the insulating housing 1 stably. It is likely that this configuration becomes flexible while the shaking is enhanced, impacting upon the operation of the ejector 3 and the whole electrical card connector.
Moreover, the slider 31 is slideably disposed on the insulating housing 1, the slider 31 is likely to shake while being pushed forwards or backwards. Thereby, the electrical card 4 cannot be inserted or ejected smoothly or connected electrically to the electrical card connector reliably.
Furthermore, when the electrical card 4 is inserted into the receiving cavity 14, the electrical card is not fixed to the electrical card connector stably. Thereby, the electrical card cannot reliably connect electrically to the electrical card connector.
In addition, a front portion of the first side arm 12 and the second side arm 13 of the insulating housing 1 are formed as a free end. Then the first and second side arms 12 and 13 are likely to expand and distort when the electrical card 4 is inserted or ejected.
It is desirable to provide an improved electrical card connector for containing electrical cards that overcomes the above problems.